If Love's a Word That You Say, Say it, I'll Listen
by Red is the new Blonde
Summary: College verse...slightly AU, one day in Carly's second year of college class a complete random student gives her answers to the questions, eventually, she ends up falling pretty hard for that student. Mainly WadeCarly with bits of BlakePaige.
1. Schedule Change

A/N: Woo, I've finally made a House of Wax fanfic. Anyways, it's slightly AU I guess, but if you wanna say it takes place pre-HoW (approximately 2 years before) that's fine too. And yes, I'm aware the title sucks, but it was all I could think of.

Summary: College verse… Basically about Carly and Wade's relationship I guess, Paige and Blake appear in pretty much every chapter, and Nick and Dalton will float in occasionally. Pairings: Mainly Wade/Carly, and bits of Blake/Paige.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Carly groaned as her eyes fluttered open, "Oww, my head. Must've been some night…." She moaned while clutching her aching head, while examining her room. 'Time, time, what time is it?' she wondered before glancing at her alarm clock.

"9:52 AM…heh," Carly read aloud. "Wait a minute, 9:52?" Suddenly it dawned on her, she only had thirty-eight minutes to get to class. Carly leapt out of bed and rushed to the bedroom next to hers where Paige was sleeping.

"Paige! Paige wake up! We have class in less then forty minutes!" She exclaimed trying to wake up her friend. The blonde just rolled over in her sleep.

Carly glared at her friend and tried to shake her awake. "Wake up!"

"Just five more minutes…" Paige mumbled.

"We don't have five minutes to spare!" Carly pointed out, not that her roommate was listening to a word she said anyways. Paige continued to snooze soundlessly, so Carly threw up he hands in defeat and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she was finished, Carly wasted no time drying herself off; once finished she returned to her room and proceeded to get dressed. In the middle of slipping on her Capri's, Carly noticed Paige walk out of her room and head to the bathroom.

She glanced over at the clock, 10:07. "_Now_ you decide to get up." Carly mused to herself as she slipped on a white halter-top. She headed over to the bathroom and put her ear against the door, she heard Paige running the shower.

Carly knocked lightly on the door. "Paige?"

"Yeah?" Asked Paige's muffled voice.

"Uh, you might want to hurry up with that shower."

"How come."

"Because we only have about eight minutes **_maximum_** to start walking and get to class on time."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Paige asked with disbelief.

"I tried to, but you're apparently a heavy sleeper. Anyways, are you halfway done showering?"

"No, I just started. Well, the good thing is we don't live too far away from school."

Carly sighed, true they didn't live far, but it took them a while to walk there since neither owned a car. "Well, take five minutes at most, and when you're done, immediately dry off and change, no moisturizer, no time for make-up, no time for hair, we leave once you're dressed." Carly stated in a tone of voice that said 'no questions asked, just do it.'

"No breakfast?" Paige whined.

"None,"

"Fine." Paige answered stiffly.

"Great, now I guess I should grab you bag and such."

"Please do."

And without another word Carly left Paige to resume her showering in peace and began to search for hers and Paige's bag while making sure they had their supplies and such, along with slipping on a pair of converse.

Paige came out of the shower a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her frame as she headed to her room to change into her clothes, a pink tube top and denim mini skirt with wedges.

"Ready?" Carly asked.

"Did I mention I hate school?" Paige asked.

"You just did."

"Yeah, now we're good to go."

And with that the two girls left the apartment and began to walk to college.

"Would you hurry up please Paige, it's almost 10:30." Carly was a few feet ahead of her friend who kept slowing down on account of her shoes.

"You know what, today was not a good day to wear wedges." Paige declared quickening her pace.

"I could've told you that." Carly laughed.

"Why do you want to go to class today, literature is so boring." Paige wondered.

"In the immortal words of Nick, I'm the 'good twin' remember."

"True, but what does Nick have to do with it?"

"Never mind,"

"Speaking of Nick, have you seen him lately."

"Nope, now lets not talk about my brother, 'kay?" Carly answered seriously.

Paige fell silent and walked beside her friend in silence for a bit until Carly spoke up.

"I didn't mean to kill the conversation you know."

"You didn't, I'm just hungry…" Paige complained.

Carly bit her bottom lip realizing that she too was famished. "Well, if we had waken up earlier then we could've had something…I wonder why my alarm clock didn't go off in the first place, I mean, you did set it before we left right?" She asked the blonde.

"About that…" The blonde started.

"Paige…" Carly began.

"Yeah, well, I sort of forgot, but it's not my fault, Blake practically dragged me out of the room before I had a chance to set it…"

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"Blake made me forget."

"You mean 'distracted' you by smothering you with kisses right?"

Paige thought for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Carly let out a small wistful sigh with a smile, "Ah, love. Wonderful thing."

"Of course it is, and you know what, I'm going to find you someone later this week." Paige said happily.

"Wha? You're going to fix me a blind date?" Carly was dumbstruck, she knew Paige was trying to help, but she always found the idea of hooking up through friends a bit, well, disastrous to say the least.

"Technically no, I'll get Blake to convince the guy to go out with you."

Carly shot her a look with a mixture of shock, amusement, and disbelief. "Look Paige, I appreciate the help, but I can find a date on my own without your–"

"Oh, finally here!" Paige pointed out to change the subject and because it was true, the City College of Gainesville came into view after they made a turn.

"And we are…" Carly glanced at her watch, "…running three minutes late."

"Don't complain it's just three measly minutes." Paige snapped.

Carly shrugged, "True, it beats ten minutes."

* * *

When they arrived inside, Professor McCall shot them scolding looks while they let out an apology and took their usual seats in the back next to Blake, while the Professor went back to his usual lecturing.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Blake whispered after examining their appearance. Paige's usually pulled back blonde hair was like a giant frizz ball, while Carly's usually nice and set wavy light brown hair was frizzed and puffy. Blake couldn't detect a smidge of make-up on them either, so their faces looked slightly washed out.

"We look terrible don't we?" Paige asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say terrible…"

"Why thank you."

"Terrible is a bit of an understatement, horrendous sounds more like it." Blake replied while cracking a wise-ass grin.

Both girls glared at the dark man, and Paige playfully punched him, "You're _such_ a great boyfriend." She whispered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I love you too. Anyways, why were you late?"

"Woke up late, because _somebody_ forgot to set the alarm." Carly answered glancing at Paige as she stressed somebody.

Paige just shook her head and gazed at Blake with her beautiful blue eyes, "Well that's because _somebody _couldn't **wait** to go clubbing." She said emphasizing on wait and somebody in reference to Blake.

"Whatever, you know you wouldn't have been late if you'd take my offer up on getting a ride."

"I don't think getting a ride or not would've changed the outcome. We woke up late and you probably would've swung by when we woke up and we'd be in our sleeping gear going to school." Carly answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Pssh, if I didn't know better, I would've said you guys arrived like you were asleep, like you slept in your day clothes or something."

"_Thanks…_That makes me feel **so** much better." Paige replied once more with sarcasm, "Does our hair really look that bad?" she finally asked.

"Yup,"

"I'm never asking for your opinion again," Paige mumbled once again glaring at her boyfriend along with Carly, if looks could kill, chances are Blake would've dropped dead right there and then from the glares he was receiving from the girls.

"Well, you asked for my thoughts, and I told you them, so don't ask if you don't agree with them, don't like them, or aren't the answer you want to here." He stated, which was true, no point in asking for someone's opinion if you don't like it.

Paige crossed her arms and went into pout mode, Blake chuckled lightly in response and kissed her forehead, "I'm kidding, but you know it's true."

"Just don't be so critical when I ask."

"Fine, whatever you say, whatever you say." Blake answered in defeat.

Carly was personally getting a bit of a kick out of the whole conversation, she enjoyed watching Paige and Blake bicker, they did it on a daily basis over nothing most of the time, Carly had a theory they just bickered for the sake of bickering. 'They piss and moan when their not honest _enough_ with each other, and then they piss and moan when their _too _honest with each other. It's like they can't make up their minds.' Carly smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about? We look like hags, and that grin only makes you look creepier." Paige suddenly said.

Carly rolled her blue-green eyes at her friend, "You guys are the best friends ever." She answered her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It today sarcasm day or what?" Blake asked.

"What." Paige and Carly replied simultaneously, and then the two of them went into a small fit of giggles till they caught the Professor glaring at them. The both of them spontaneously down cast their faces, till McCall resumed his lecturing.

Paige tapped the a brunette sitting in front of her, asking if she could borrow her brush, and she indeed lent it to them. When the two girls finished brushing their hair and passed the brush back, they asked Blake how they looked.

"Well you guys defiantly moved up, from unbearably hideous to bearably ugly." Once more, the girls glared daggers at Blake, "I kid, I kid, you gals look fine, the hairs' nice and neat with the exception of it being a bit frizzy."

"That's better," Paige mumbled in a warning tone.

Suddenly another student walked in; Carly, Blake, nor Paige recognized him. He had dark shaggy hair, a decent amount of stubble, he was wearing jeans and a white long sleeved collared shirt, he was quite tall too, Carly assumed he must've been a foot taller than her, 'He's also not bad looking either,' she mentally noted.

Paige nudged Carly in the rib, "Ouch, what?" Carly snapped rubbing her side.

"I've found your blind date." She teased.

Carly, for the millionth time that day rolled her eyes. "Not happening." She declared, she then began to glance around the room, 'Whoever he is, he's going to have to sit somewhere, please tell me there's another open seat besides next to me.'

"Hey Carly, he's going to have to sit next to you." Blake noticed as he began walking towards their direction.

"No, there's got to be another open seat…" Carly's eyes continued to frantically search the room, but only to find no other but the one next to her, she sighed, 'Why me? Why when I look like a mess?' she plead for an answer from someone as the stranger took a seat next to her.

Carly hated where she sat right now, not only because she could hear Paige's many giggles and that she was sitting next to a someone she's never seen before, but in addition to that, she felt short, _really short_. Paige was maybe a head taller than her, but now sitting next to someone who's a foot taller made her realize how tiny and petite she was.

Paige continued her pointless giggling till the Professor finally called on her, "Ah, Miss Edwards, since you find fooling around back there so much more interesting than my class because you know it all, why don't you tell me, who said 'We make a living by what we get, we make a life by what we give.'?"

Paige sat there with a confused look on her face and pulled lightly on Blake's shirt for an answer. "Err…I don't know sir." Carly sniggered slightly, 'She had that coming to her eventually.'

"I see, well, Miss Jones…"

Carly snapped her attention to Professor McCall.

"Can you tell me who said it then?"

'Oh great, I don't know either,' Carly mentally groaned, "Umm," Carly looked at her friends who were just as clueless as her.

"Sir Winston Churchill," she heard someone whisper to her left.

She looked at the guy sitting next to her out of the corner of her eyes and mouthed 'what?'

"Sir Winston Churchill," He repeated softly to her, Carly shook her head slightly with disbelief, 'Trust me,' He mouthed to her.

"Miss Jones? Do you have an answer or not?"

"Uh, Sir Winston Churchill?" She guessed in a shaky voice unsure of herself.

"Correct,"

"Phew," Carly sighed with relief.

"Now, can you tell me Miss Jones who claimed that, 'It is possible to fail in many ways…while to succeed is possible only in one way.'?"

Carly's foot shoved Paige's hoping for an answer, again, since they didn't pay attention, they didn't know the answer.

"Aristotle…" the student to her left whispered lightly.

"Aristotle?" Carly tried, 'Hey, he wasn't wrong the first time, maybe he's right again,' she figured.

"Correct, okay, one more…who said 'Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.'?" The Professor quoted.

"Robert Frost…" Carly's neighbor on her left mumbled through the corner of his mouth.

'He better be right again…' "Robert Frost," She answered with confidence.

"Correct again, and look at that, class is already done, you're dismissed." He dismissed himself along with the students.

When Carly was finished packing her bag, she realized that Blake and Paige disappeared with the rush of the other students, only two people left in the room were her and the student that was helping her.

'Alright Carly, you can do this, just say thanks and that you appreciated his help and bolt.' She went over it again and again in her mind; she figured she should thank him because it was nice of him to get her out of the hot seat.

"Uh hi," She said in a timid voice trying to get his attention.

He spun around and locked his gaze with hers, "Oh, hey," He greeted.

"Umm, not that I didn't appreciate the help and all, but, why did you give me those answers?" She asked in a small voice, 'Oooh, damn it Carly, I was suppose to say 'thank you' and leave, and I've managed to screw that up too, why can't I do anything right today?' She mentally kicked herself.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I know what it's like to be in the hot seat and answer wrong and you get embarrassed and those looks from the Professor, and I suppose part of it's because I'm a nice guy." He explained with a small shrug.

Carly bit her lower lip in thought, "Well, then why didn't you help my friend Paige?" She asked purely out of curiosity, 'Great, now I feel like I'm interrogating the poor guy.'

"Well, I'd rather her be embarrassed and receive a few of those glares from the Professor then get her in trouble from me giving her answers."

"But you gave me answers," Carly protested, 'Wait, why am I fighting with him?'

"Yeah, but, don't you think it'd be more noticeable if I had to say the answers to her instead of being able to whisper them like I was to you? She was only a seat away, but she couldn't hear me whispering, unlike you, as to where you right next to me."

"Hmmm, good point. So are you new or what, because I don't think I've ever seen you around campus." Carly asked the inevitable question while gazing into his gorgeous dark brown puppy dog eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, I haven't seen you either, and no, I'm not new, I just had a schedule change."

"Really," Carly asked acting a bit interested, "What for?"

"Conflicting times, it used to either be too early or too late." He answered.

"And 10:30 doesn't qualify as 'too early'?" Carly asked letting out a few laughs.

"Nope. I'm Wade by the way," He introduced while extending his hand.

"Carly," She introduced herself while grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Well, I guess I'll see you around…_Wade._" Carly said coolly when letting go of his hand and departing the class to search for her friends.

Wade smirked to himself, "Till next class I suppose."

* * *

A/N" Woot, the chapter turned out longer than I expected lol, I didn't plan on having Carly and Wade interact till later, but, I'm happy with it.

BTW does anyone know what kind of car it was Wade drove in the movie? I know Blake drove an Escalade, but Wade's car confuzzles me, then again, I suck with cars in general. Anyways, please review; tell me what you think, and if you know what the car was, add that in too (all I know is that it was red, 15 inch fan belt, and it was a 'shot-wheels' according to Dalton lol).


	2. Bickering Roommates

A/N: New chappie, it's mainly just Carly and Paige bickering, not very interesting I guess, but I hope it's amusing at least, next chapter will be better, I promise...and t's sort of short I guess.

Disclaimer: If I owned House of Wax, Jared wouldn't have died (or at least not first).

* * *

"Where did you and Blake go after class?" Carly asked while she followed Paige into their apartment.

"Uh, we left? To go to next class? Duh," Paige explained in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

Carly shot her a look, "You know what I mean." She stated.

"How about no?" Paige answered playfully as she plopped down on the couch. She began removing her shoes and massaging her sore feet while casting a few glances at her friend to show she still had her divided attention.

Carly placed her hands on her hips and stared at the blonde, "I mean, once class ended, you and Blake disappeared leaving me alone."

"Well...technically we didn't leave you alone..." Came Paige's response, "You were with...whatshisface..."

"Wade..." Carly filled in.

"Ah, so whatshisface -"

"Wade," Carly interrupted once more.

"-Has a name!" Paige continued like Carly didn't say anything. Paige then glanced up at her friend smirking slyly. "So, how'd you get his name?"

Carly let out a laugh of disbelief, "You're kidding right? Don't change the subject, why'd you leave so quickly, I mean, what's the rush?"

Paige sighed realizing there was no use trying to distract Carly from the subject. "Fine, there was no rush, we just wanted to leave you alone with..."

"Wade..."

"Yeah, him. So did our plan work?" She asked eagerly.

"What plan?"

"I mean, did he ask you out?"

"You're not serious right?" Carly asked examining her friend's expression; nope, she was dead serious.

"What? It could happen? I mean you did talk to him."

"Yeah, that's _it._ I _talked_ to him, not make out with him or something. And why the hell would he ask me out? All he knew was that I was 'Miss Jones' until I finally told him my name at the _end_ of the conversation!" Carly exclaimed making quotation marks for emphasis.

"Oh, c'mon, he gave you the answers and not me! Why would he help you only and not me! _And _you _talked_ to him!" Paige protested with a hint of complaining as she leaned back on the couch.

"I asked him about that, he made a pretty decent point too, that if he helped you it would be noticed, and I only talked to him to thank him!" Carly said frantically while beginning to pace the room, "I still don't get why you think I would ask him out or vice versa!"

"Well, you said it yourself, you talked to him."

"I can't believe you! I know just as much as you do about him! Nothing more, nothing less!" Carly was getting a bit frustrated now, she hated that Paige loved to bug her about every cute or good looking guy she spoke to, it was alright at first, but then it just gets plain annoying.

"Is he a new student?" Paige carried on like she never heard her.

"Well, uh, no, he told me he had a time change," Carly answered turning a bit red realizing the flaw in her logic.

"See, I didn't know that, so you do know more," Paige shot back satisfied, "Did you get his number?" Paige just loved to push the envelope with Carly; it was funny to watch her get upset.

"No," She answered in deadpan.

Paige jutted out her lower lip and pretended to be upset, "Aww, I was hoping he gave it to you so Blake could push him to ask you out."

"I swear if you weren't my friend I'd kill you!"

"Well, there's always Dalton..." Paige teased.

"NO!"

"Well, you got to admit, Wade, or whatever his name is, was pretty cute."

"Fine, I give you that," Carly said turning slightly red.

Paige's mouth fell open in exaggeration, "Ah, is that blush I see? Hmm, you like him!"

"Yes, because all I know is that his name is Wade." Carly replied sarcastically.

Paige entered a small fit of giggles and leaned back on the couch with a satisfied look, "It's so fun to make you mad Carly, you know I'm kidding, alright, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now, just next literature class, try and look nicer, because remember, first impressions are everything!"

"Um, this was my first impression," Carly spread out her arms indicating her attire, "so wouldn't the next one be second impressions and mislead him to thinking I _am_ trying to impress him when I'm really just being myself?" She asked.

"Yeah, you had me, but you lost me..."

"Because you weren't paying attention," Carly grumbled, 'not that it's not true or anything, today's questions proved it.' she mentally snickered.

"Don't you have work today?" Paige suddenly asked out of the blue spontaneously forgetting about Carly's non-existent love life with Wade.

Carly nodded and glanced at the clock, 3:25, 'Blake's going to be here any minute to take me to work,' she groaned.

Carly hated her job, being a waitress at the Waffle House, she could summarize her job in two words: it sucks. Weird people entered that place, and Carly's seen some pretty damn strange things in her life; her brother being one of them, but strange things happen in that diner, very odd, unusual and awkward things. Carly shuddered at the memory of an old almost toothless man asking her out on a date, there were some weird people in Gainesville.

"I guess I better get ready and change," Carly said before heading to her room and changing into the dreaded uniform, a pink knee-length skirt that flared out slightly, a white blouse with puffy sleeves, and a pink vest; she felt like she was trapped in the seventies, the style was older than her!

When she finished changing she heard a horn blare, Carly looked out the window and saw a blue Escalade sitting in the parking lot.

"Carly, Blake's here!" Paige called.

"I know, I know, see you later." Carly answered while preparing to leave, Paige was still lounging on the couch, but watching some movie.

"Give Blake a kiss for me."

Carly laughed, "Alright, but I'm not sleeping with him for you,"

Paige rolled her eyes and waved bye as Carly left.

When Carly got to the parking lot, she heard some hip-hop music blaring loudly from the Escalade, she sighed and shook her head, 'Typical Blake,' she thought all too aware of his habits.

When she entered the car, Blake turned down the music, "So, now you're willing to take up my offer on rides?"

Carly raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "This is different, this is work, not school, you've been driving me to work because it's too far away to walk," She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Plus the Waffle House is weird..." Blake added as an afterthought.

"Don't you think I know that?" Carly stated while putting her hair in a bun while allowing a few tousles of hair down to frame her face.

"Just saying what's on my mind, which by the way," He paused to get Carly's attention, "Did he ask you out?"

Carly screamed, well, not really, but she wanted too, and then she wanted to bang her head on the dashboard, but instead she moaned in response and the rest of the ride there was in silence.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a bit of a strange way to end a chapter, but hey, couldn't think of anything else, also I realize this chapter was extremely dialoguey/wordy but I promise to change that and start getting more into detail, (chances are when I'm done typing the whole fic I'll revise it to make it sound better once my writing skills improve and repost it) anyways, review please, constructive criticism is always welcomed and embraced. 


	3. Friends, harmless yet troublesome

Author's notes: As always, another update…and I think I'm going to bump up the rating to M because of future chapters but hey…mainly due to language. Read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimed: C'mon, you know I don't own anything, with the exception of random students.

* * *

Carly impatiently paced back and forth in front of the Waffle House glancing at the clock every so often. She was waiting for Blake to come pick her up, it was nearly 7: 35, her shift ended twenty minutes ago, and in typical Blake fashion, he was late. 

'Maybe they're stuck in traffic,' she figured at first, 'nah, then he would've called,' then more thoughts began to fill Carly's head, 'Wait, Blake doesn't have a cell phone, Paige does, so how would I know if he's in traffic or not? But, didn't Paige said she'd come with Blake to pick me up?' She recalled. The more Carly thought about it, the more she began to freak herself out, 'Paige has a phone, she'd call me if she was in traffic, and if I haven't received a call by now…' the color drained out of her face as it occurred to her something might've happened. '…What if they're in an accident…oh jeez…' Carly shook her head and attempted being optimistic. 'Not possible, Blake loves that Cadillac Escalade too much to crash…then again, Paige has a tendency to distract him…oye vey.' Carly felt as if her mind was going to break if she continued thinking about all those horrible scenarios.

Carly placed her hand on her forehead and stopped pacing to calm herself down. 'I'm sure they're fine, nothing bad happened to them, no creepy serial killers snuck into the backseat of the car and slashed their throats or anything…maybe I should just stop thinking…yeah, I'm going to stop now.'

To keep her mind off of Blake, Paige and the car, she continued to pace while humming a bit of a tune in her head. No sooner, did a blue 2004 Cadillac Escalade pulled up in front of the Waffle House. "Yo Carly, sorry we're late, I wasn't paying attention and made a couple wrong turns," Blake apologized through the rolled down windows.

Carly climbed in the backseat as Paige added, "Yeah, if I hadn't noticed, we probably would be on the road heading straight to Palatka or somewhere." She noted before Blake got on the road.

"You guys were actually going to drive out of the city? Even when you have a GPS?" Carly asked slightly abashed at her friends' idiocy…'no offence of course.'

"_Almost_ drove out of the city, and I didn't use the GPS because I know how to get here, etched in my memory." Blake replied.

"You mean you _thought_ you knew how to get here," Paige corrected as she turned on the GPS.

"What're you doin'?" Blake asked slightly puzzled as to why the blonde was screwing around with his car. Blake was kind of protective about his car, it was his baby, he saved up a lot of money for it, and so he kind of flipped out if anyone messed with it beside himself. Not that anyone could blame him; his car was nice, no denying it. A 2004 Cadillac Escalade, black leather interior, surround sound speakers, twenty three miles a gallon, cruise control and a GPS are amongst Blake's cars various features. Not to mention it was quite roomy.

"Making sure you don't get lost again or drive us to Alachua on accident." Paige answered while punching in the address of her and Carly's apartment building.

"Baby, c'mon, it was just a mistake!" Blake exclaimed as the GPS directed him to make a left turn, which he executed swiftly.

"See? See? You were going to miss that left turn if I hadn't turned it on!" Paige argued.

'Oh boy,' Carly sensed a quarrel was going to break out between the couple, so she retreated into her seat.

Unlike Carly predicted, no fight broke out, or at least not a verbal one, Blake and Paige both reduced to giving each other the silent treatment instead. Carly felt as if the world was on mute, no sound seemed to penetrate the car, with the exception of the occasional GPS giving directions, but other than that the air was dead. 'Well, when we get home I'm sure they'll kiss and make up.' Carly guessed.

Blake pulled into the parking lot of their building and unlocked the doors to let the two girls out. "Bye Blake," Carly said as she exited the car. Blake answered her with a simple later and then called for Paige just as she was about to enter the building.

Paige turned around and shot him a look despite her suppose to be giving him the silent treatment, Carly froze too, but kept moving when Paige made a face asking for her to be left alone. Carly shrugged and trudged upstairs and waited for Paige in front of their room since she had the keys.

"What?" the blonde asked her boyfriend as she approached him.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake. You were right…I should've paid closer attention to the road." He apologized.

Paige smiled and gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Alright, you know I can't stay mad at you for long."

"C'mere," Blake gestured for Paige to lean closer. She leaned in and the two of them began to make out slowly, t kept getting hotter and hotter until Paige accidentally rested her hand on the steering wheel causing the horn to blare loudly and snapped the two of them out of their session.

"I should go now." Paige said as Blake gave her a peck on the cheek as good-bye.

A moment later, Paige met up with Carly in front of the door and opened their room, "So did you make up with Blake?" Carly asked as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Of course, he's just too loveable to be mad at." Paige commented. "What day is it today?" She asked.

"Tuesday," Carly called from the bathroom as she turned on the shower to get the temperature just right.

"So tomorrows Wednesday, so that means, no classes tomorrow! Yes! Do you have work tomorrow Car?" She realized.

"Um, no, I don't think so, I'll have to check once I'm out of the shower," Carly answered as she entered the shower to get cleaned off.

Paige shrugged to herself; she had already taken a shower earlier so she could look better kept together than this morning. She checked the clock, which read eight-seventeen, and scanned her memory to find out if they were going out tonight or not. Finding no such plans, she headed towards her room to change into her sleeping gear, a light pink tank top and white shorts.

Paige headed into the kitchen and heated up some left over pasta for dinner, she plopped down on the couch turned on the TV and began surfing the channels trying to find something nice to watch as she relaxed and ate. Not much later she settled on a comedy-romance movie she discovered.

Carly walked out of the shower and began to dry herself off, once finished she grabbed her moisturizer and proceeded to rub the lotion into her skin before heading towards her room to get dressed in her black pajama bottoms and blue halter sleeping top. She headed back to the bathroom and preceded to blow dry her ash brown hair; half an hour later her hair was dry, neat and set. She strolled into the living room where she found Paige lounging on the couch watching some movie.

"What's for dinner?" Carly asked her blonde best friend.

Paige turned her head slightly to meet Carly's gaze, "Um, there's some left over spaghetti in the fridge from last night, you can heat that up." She suggested.

Carly raised a fine brow, "Anything else?"

"Look for yourself."

A small smile tugged at Carly's lips, "Alright, just remember to clean that dish," she pointed at the dirty plate on the coffee table.

Paige rolled her bright blue eyes, "Yes mom," She mumbled jokingly as Carly wandered into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and examined the contents of it, after looking it over; she decided to finish off the pasta. As she waited for the microwave to warm it up she leaned against the counter recalling her hectic day, 'Well, at least I can relax tomorrow and finish some assignments…which Paige will probably copy off of.' She ran her hand through her head as she tried to recall what classes she had on Thursday. "Journalism, Calculus, and…Literature…which means seeing Wade again." Carly remembered, before she could dwell on him any longer, the microwave beeped signaling her spaghetti was finished.

Carly grabbed her plate and joined Paige in watching the movie, "What movie is this?" she asked as she got comfortable on the sofa after Paige had made room by scooting over.

"Uh…" Paige pressed the info button on the remote, "'Just Married'" she read the title.

"Oh, heard it was a good movie."

"So far it is," Paige answered, "Now shush, I wanna watch." She said mesmerized by the scene in which the power in the entire castle burned out. The two girls silently watched their movie while letting out a few fits of sniggering when they found something funny.

* * *

Carly and Paige trudged heavily into literature class and sat next to Blake. 

"Hi girls, how was your free day from school?" He greeted referring to yesterday. Blake didn't have free days on Wednesday; instead he had one class of Physics.

"Horrible!" Carly and Paige snapped at the same time.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"When I was dropped off at work, I was forced to work a double shift, so I was practically working while doing homework at the same time!" Carly exclaimed, yesterday they were short on hands and so Carly had to stay overtime, and due to her working extra, she knew she wasn't going to have time to finish her school assignments at home so she had to get started on them while she worked at the diner. Within three hours of her shifts Carly had managed to drop two trays of glasses, mix up the orders on about five tables, fill the salt shakers with sugar and the sugar dispensers with salt, pour hot coffee on the hands of four customers who covered their cups to indicate to the waitress they've had enough–practically an idiotic move on their part, and she ran into a chair causing her to trip and spill scolding hot coffee into the lap of a customer. And that's not the worst part, as the day went on, she just got worse and worse, klutzy, clumsy and stumblefucking through the whole day. At one point she even spilled tea all over her homework.

"Elaborate please?" Blake asked.

"Please don't make me relive that horrible day," was Carly's simple response.

"Okay, how 'bout you Paige, what was so horrible about your day?"

Paige shuddered, "Well, you know how when you can't take Carly to work she takes the bus right?" Blake nodded, "Well, just as she was ready to leave and my mom called and asked if I could go shopping for her, and well, I didn't want to say no because she's my mom. So, when she stops by to pick me up and Carly's ready to walk to the bus stop, my mom offered her a ride, and well, Carly refused, but mom just doesn't take no for an answer, she was practically on her hands and knees begging to drop her off, so she finally accepted, although I think if Carly kept refusing my mother probably would've dragged her there anyways.

"Anyways, blah, blah, blah, we drop Carly off and she drags me around the mall to go shopping and well, it was okay at first, but then it just went downhill from there, she started trying on the most whacked outfits ever, or at least they looked ridicules and gaudy on her, versus people nowadays. She told me she was trying to keep up with the time to, I dunno, look young. So like, she's wearing mini skirts, tube tops, trying on sexy lingerie, it's just…oh my god, I can't even explain how horrible it was to watch my mother try to look young and sexy–she looked like the middle aged prostitute no one wants you find on your street corner on crystal meth! That look just so didn't suit her and I tried convincing her all day that her classy look fit her better, but she just wouldn't listen and kept buying the 'in' clothes.

"As we got ready to leave, she forgot she tried a thong she didn't like and had it lying on her purse to return it, and well, as we walked through the security censor thingies they started going off and security got a hold of us and accused us of shop lifting, which technically we were but weren't aware of it so…yeah we waited in the office for maybe three and a half hours trying to convince them it was an accident. When I got home, Carly still wasn't there, and I was worn out, but I still hadn't done my schoolwork and I actually had to _do it, myself! _With _no help!_ It was murder!" Paige sighed after recapping her terrible day. "I'd take five straight classes of McCall blabbering on about nothing over yesterday any time."

"Defiantly," Carly agreed with her best friend, "Wait a minute, what do you mean help from me on your assignments? You just copy my answers."

"Well, right…same concept, but on the classes we don't share you help me with."

Carly narrowed her eyes, "True." Then she glanced at Blake, who was pretty much staring off into space. "Um, Paige, I think something's up with your boyfriend over there." She pointed out.

Paige knitted her brows together into a frown; she began to snap her fingers in front of Blake's face to grasp his attention, "Uh, Blake? Hello? Earth to Blake, anybody home?"

Blake suddenly shuddered, "The horror of your mother dressing like that,"

"You've never met my mother so how would you know what she looked like?"

"For one, you showed me a picture of her, and second, the mental image is disturbing, but that aside, hope you girls have better days today, and you guys look nice at least, unlike last literature class." Blake complimented.

"Why, thank you." The girls answered.

"But I hope you guys studied for the quiz today," Blake added.

The color literally drained from the girl's faces, they looked paler than ghosts.

"Quiz?" Paige murmured quietly to herself with a grave expression. Carly on the other hand looked as if she was going to have some sort of a fit or seizure.

"_Quiz? **What **__quiz? Holy shit! We have a quiz today and I didn't even know about it! I didn't study! I'm going to **fail!** **ME, fail!** AHHHHHH!"_ She panicked her voice squeaking with worry, hysteria, and panic.

Blake's eyes widen as he saw the commotion he caused, 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them that after they've had a bad day, especially when Carly's got her shit messed up and acting kooky in the head.' He immediately tried to calm them down, "Relax, relax, I was just playing with you! We don't have a quiz, I was just fucking with your heads."

Paige slapped Blake across the face, not too hard, but hard enough to get her point across, "Oh my god, Blake you are so cruel. You fucking douchetard, how could you play a joke on us at this time?"

Carly was probably equally as infuriated, "You fucktard! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Luckily, both girls controlled their anger enough to not scream at him. Blake rubbed his cheek and began to grumble to himself something about 'PMSing bitches', but then he changed the subject for the better, "hey Carly, here comes that guy…I forgot his name…"

"Wade," Carly informed in an exasperated sigh as he headed over to sit next to Carly again.

"Hey," He greeted her as he sat down.

Carly smiled up at him, "Hi,"

Wade was about to say something to her but Paige's foot shoved Carly's to get her attention. Carly held her hand up shushing his for a moment, "Uh, hold that thought, excuse me."

She glared at Paige, "What?" she snapped.

"Well, Carly, aren't you going to introduce us?" Paige asked while batting an eyelash at her best friend as a plea.

Carly gritted her teeth and got an agitated expression, "Right," she turned back to Wade with a more relaxed expression, "Oh, um, well, these two tards over there are my friends, that's Paige." She pointed at the blonde who waved lightly in response, "and that's her boyfriend Blake."

"Yo," Blake greeted.

"Blake, Paige, this is Wade." Carly introduced.

"Hey," Wade greeted flashing them a friendly grin.

"So man, you new or something?" Blake asked.

"No, schedule change," He answered.

"Really?" Paige pushed, "because I haven't seen your cute face around here."

Carly felt herself go red with embarrassment from Paige's casual flirting. Sure it was normal, seeing as how Paige was a flirtatious person, it was one of her charms and nothing stopped her from being flirty with cute guys.

"Well, I haven't seen your hot ass around campus either if it makes you feel any better." Wade simply said back in the same flirty manner.

That comment made Carly gawk at him, 'Did he just…oh my god…he didn't did he…he did…' Carly babbled in her head.

Paige let out a few giggles in response and blushed from his compliment. Blake glared at Wade and pulled Paige close his chest and gave him this look that said, 'get lost'.

Wade noticed the reactions he caused, Carly: mouth open with disbelief and eyes wide, Paige: blushing and giggling like a seventh grade schoolgirl, and Blake: giving him death stares.

He smiled uneasily, "Relax, I was joking, I'm not trying to make a move on your girl, man. I guess I chose the wrong time to crack a joke." He clarified while turning slightly red because he was ashamed of his first impression.

"Good, because, man, I was ready to whoop your ass and tell you to find your own woman." Blake snapped although a bit more relaxed.

Carly wiped her forehead and sighed with relief that he was just messing with them.

Paige on the other hand frowned, she leaned closer to Wade, "You mean my ass isn't hot?" She asked in a curious let down tone.

Carly's eyes widened, she wished she could just sock Paige in the nose just to shut her up, but no matter what she did, she was going to flirt, nothing she could do about it but watch, and Wade was looking under pressure of thinking of what to say.

Truth was, he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to give off the impression he wanted to jump in the sack with the blonde, but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying 'no, your ass doesn't appeal to me,' he'd sound like an asshole…'Wait a minute, I am an asshole for saying that she had a hot piece of ass in the first place.' He told himself.

"Uh…well, I really, don't know, I mean…err…"

"C'mon Paige, leave him alone, everyone knows you have a hot ass." Blake said to get her away from the overwhelmed Wade.

"Wait I want to know wha–!" Paige started but was cut off from an angry Professor McCall.

"You four! Blake, Paige, Carly, and Wade! Can you tell me what I was just talking about?"

The group of them let out a collective, "Uh…" of clueless answers.

Professor McCall shook his head with disappointment, "You know it's sad when four students don't know what your talking about," he mumbled before turning to them, "It's pathetic that no one out of the group of you can tell me that I was talking about old English poets, the four of you have an additional assignment, I want a two thousand word essay about old English poems and the poets, due on Tuesday."

"What?" Carly said with disbelief, as if she didn't trust her own ears, simply shocked.

"That's so unfair!" Paige shrieked.

"Aww, man, well this sucks." Wade groaned.

"Yo man, it's not our fault your class is so boring that we can't pay attention!" Blake snapped.

"Do you want me to make it eight thousand, make it due tomorrow, and write a letter?" He asked threateningly.

"NO!" The four collectively yelled. Carly heard students all around sniggering at them and felt all eyes on them.

"Good, once again we are out of time, class dismissed." And the all of the students dispersed immediately.

* * *

Carly was caught in the rush of students hurrying to grab lunch, go to their next class, or leave for home. In the mix she bumped into Wade and fell flat on her butt for colliding with the taller man. 

He spun around and saw Carly on the floor wincing and mumbling along the line of 'that hurt, stupid student rush.' Wade extended his hand and she grasped his hand and he helped pull her up.

"Thanks," she muttered, rubbing her sore bottom for a second. "Hey, um, sorry about my friends, I know their a little weird, but they mean well,"

Wade shrugged and ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair, "No problem, no harm done right?"

"Uh, sure, if you call having to write a two thousand word assignment no harm, then yeah, no harm done, I guess."

"Right, well, whatever, I can probably type that up in a hour or so, so I guess no severe harm done."

Carly smiled, "Yeah, anyways, I guess I'll see you around, I'm done for the day." She commented as she spun on her heel and began to walk away while looking over her shoulder and giving him a slight wave good bye.

* * *

A/N: Woo, hurray for getting this chapter up. I thought it was a bit of an improvement from the last chapter, anyways, I'm halfway done with the next chapter, it'll be up soon, and yay, I've finally found out Wade's car, a 1968 Dodge Charger, thank you IMDb message boards! Till next chapter then. 


	4. Suppose to be fun? Not a punishment?

A/N: 'Nother chapter! Hurray! Oh yeah, warning: Usage of drugs is mentioned in this chapter, I am not promoting drugs though so don't do 'em. I discourage it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for random students…if any of these students happen to share a name with any OCs you have or is your name or something, it is purely a coincidence.

* * *

"Carly, you can't tell me you're not going!" Paige nagged as she came out of her bedroom dressed in a tight green mini skirt, pink tube top, gold heels and her hair long blonde hair in a pleats. Some of her make-up that stood out the most consist of pale blue eye shadow and light pale pink lipstick amongst her other cosmetics. 

"Oh, and why not? What's so special about this party anyways?" Carly asked while casually flipping through her magazine.

Paige sat down on her roommate's bed and ogled at Carly with dubiety. "'What's so special about this party?'" Paige quoted in a mocking tone, "You wanna know what's so special about it?"

Carly nodded, slightly befuddled by her friend's reaction.

"Well, I'll tell you what's so special about it, it's going to be the party of the year, that's why!" She exclaimed while tossing her head back and arms up for emphasis.

"Yeah, alright, but _why?_"

"Why what?"

"Why's it going to be the party of the year…it's just another house party to my knowledge." Carly clarified.

Paige still stared at her like she was dumbstruck, "Because, Travis's parents are away and he's house sitting the mansion, so he's going to be throwing the most outrageous party ever. He's hiring staff for catering, bartending, DJ, and so much more!" Paige explained wildly.

Carly thought for a moment, "Who's Travis again? His name sounds familiar…"

"Um yeah, he's in your calculus class I think…he's also the guy that's dating Rebecca in our World History class…"

"Oh, _that_ Travis! Well, we are kind of acquaints of his, I suppose I'll go…just one condition."

"What's that?" Paige asked eagerly.

"Is Steven going?" She asked while raising a fine brow at her friend.

"I don't think so…but if he is, I don't think we'll see him there…"

Carly sighed with relief, "Good, because you know I can't stand him."

"It's not my fault you dated him…" she trailed off as Carly held her hand up to shush her.

"Please, let us never speak of that again and pretend that never happened." She replied in a serious tone.

Paige shrugged not caring, she wasn't one to dwell on past boyfriends, her philosophy is if a relationship ended, it ended for a pretty damn good reason and there's no point of getting back together because it'll probably end again for the same reason…of course her philosophy didn't always work when it came to other people's relationships, but it worked for her, and that's all that mattered as far as she was concerned…plus she was usually the dumper and not the dumped.

"Anyways, c'mon, go get dressed while I go call Blake to pick us up!" Paige said as she ushered Carly towards her closet and then left Carly to put together an outfit while she contacted Blake.

Carly stared at her wardrobe intently, trying to figure out what she should wear. 'Something nice and casual…but not fancy and formal…nor trashy looking.' After a while she finally settled on a tight black tank top and black and white pinstriped slacks with black leather kitten heels. When she walked out of her bedroom dressed, Paige just gaped at her.

"What?"

"Blackaholic." The blonde merely scoffed.

"Hey, black is a neutral color it looks good on everyone." Carly countered, "Plus it's a slimming color," she added as an afterthought.

Paige just shook her head; "You need some more color in your life."

"I do have other colors!"

"Then why don't you wear them as often, and you should start wearing skirts too, because you have wonderful legs to show off than keep them concealed under pants."

"I can dress myself thank you," She snapped.

"Alright…now your hair…"

"What about it?" Carly thought her hair was fine; it was worn down with her natural waves cascading lightly past her shoulders.

Paige raised an eyebrow, "It needs to be done, that's 'what about it'." She answered as she conducted her to the bathroom and directed her to sit so the blonde could see what she could do with Carly's lush ash brown hair.

"Hmm…" Paige would occasionally say as she fooled around with Carly's hair, pushing her hand through it, holding it together in some places, pulling it back along with other motions she did to see what she could do with Carly's hair. "Trying to find a style that would look good." She murmured to herself. "How about we straighten it?" Carly's best friend suggested.

Carly shook her head, "I don't think we've got enough time,"

"A braid?"

"Not a fan."

"Fine, you're so difficult…oh I know!" Paige grabbed some hair ties and pins, and preceded to put Carly hair in a set loose bun, she kept two strands down to frame her face. "There! Magnificent!"

Carly stared at her reflection and the reflection of her friend blankly. "You know I could've put my hair up like that myself right?"

"Must you complain? Now c'mon, lets wait outside for Blake." Paige barked before heading outside.

Carly followed Paige outside but grabbed a denim jacket before heading out.

Blake arrived not long after and the girls clambered into his car. "Hi girls," He greeted the two, "So are you guys stoked about this party tonight?"

"Me: yeah, Carly: so not up for it." Paige answered simply.

Carly shot her a look, "I didn't say I was a no-go, I wouldn't have come if I was now would I?"

"She's got a point you know." Blake agreed.

"Whatever," Paige simply answered shrugging the issue off.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Blake pulled into the neighborhood where Travis lived. "Alright, his driveways probably packed with cars, so help me find a spot to park," Blake announced to his companions. 

Carly and Paige nodded and kept their eyes peeled for a large enough spot for Blake to park, it really was packed. Cars were parked all over the street, in other people's driveways, in lawns, on the side of the rode, some cars were actually boxed in between other cars and Carly wondered how they were going to leave. It took the three of them what felt like forever to find a big enough parking space for the Escalade until Blake finally got fed up with it.

"Damn it, you know what, Carly, Paige, outta the car." He ordered. Carly and Paige exchanged puzzled looks but obligated Blake's wishes. "You girls go to the party, I'll go to another section of the neighborhood and park there."

"No, it's okay, we'll wait for you." Carly offered while Paige shot her a look.

"Fine," Blake said and then drove off to find a less populated area of the neighborhood.

Paige glared at Carly, "What?" Carly asked the blonde, who just continued to give her friend a dirty look.

"Why'd you have to tell him we'd wait for him?"

"What, you wanted to go without him?"

"Well, no, but I really want to party." She whined.

"Keep your skirt on prissy, He'll be back before you know it, besides, this party is going to last well past midnight from the looks of it." Carly answered while glancing over her shoulder at the mansion where many of college kids swarmed. From what she could see, it looked as if they might be having a good time, the music was blaring from the house, she could hear students from the backyard screaming, splashes from the pool, students loitering around and chatting, and loads of other things.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" Paige said disgusted while suddenly covering her nose to block out the stench.

"What smell–?" Carly started but then a foul scent reached her nose and she followed Paige's suit and covered her nose while fanning the air trying to rid it of its odor.

"Jesus Christ, where the fuck is that awful smell coming from?" Paige asked, "I think I'm going to pass out."

Carly removed her hand from her nose for a second and sniffed the wafted air, "I think someone's doing drugs, maybe a bunch of potheads…or is it weed?"

"Maybe it's crack or coke or meth." Paige offered.

"Regardless there's a bunch of druggies around. So that's where the scent is coming from." Carly answered.

"Stupid burnouts, being such crackheads and potheads, why can't they just smoke their fucking marijuana somewhere else and spare innocent people like us from the nasty stench?" Paige began to swat at the tainted air with a look of disgust.

"Um, maybe _because_ they're drug addicts not a single useful thought processes through their burnt out brain?" Carly offered. "Oh look, Blake's coming back!" She pointed out as she saw his figure approach them.

When the two walked up to him the first thing out of his mouth was, "Alright, which one of you is doing weed?"

"Trust me, it's not us," Paige assured him as they walked towards the front door while squeezing between cars and cramped spaces just to get there.

When they were just about to go in, a random student that was streaking leaped out from behind the hedge and ran in front of the three screaming and crackling like a maniac and going off to disturb others in his birthday suit.

Carly, Blake, and Paige just stood there dumbstruck and speechless. Carly felt that she was growing scarlet with embarrassment after witnessing that epidemic and she glanced at Paige who was equally as red. Blake just stood between the girls slacked jawed.

"Why couldn't it have been a woman streaking, but instead it was a man…" He murmured.

"A fat man…" Carly added with a shudder, completely horrified.

"With his fat bouncing and ding-a-ling waddling around…" Paige described her eyes wide.

"Man, I hope it gets caught on a vine or something…doing somethin' stupid like that; running around naked, then again, I guess I should of expected this when comin' to a party with booze, stupid Freshies are gonna get drunk and do stupid things." Blake mumbled to himself referring to the fact that freshman students and alcohol just don't mix well or they do moronic things, as just proven by the streaker.

"I think I'm partially traumatized…" Carly mumbled to herself in monotone.

"Me too…" Paige concurred.

"Alright ladies, let's just go in and forget about the sight we just saw by having a blast and getting wasted." Blake said as he opened the door to the unlocked mansion and ushered the two girls in.

The mansion was packed; students were everywhere grinding up against each other, dancing like they just don't give a shit if anyone was watching or not, the place was dim lit, horny and hormonal students were making out on couches, people were hanging around the bar, only god knows what was happening behind closed doors, upstairs, and outside in the back yard.

The three of them were finding it hard to maneuver around the crowded mansion just to get to the bar to grab a drink. People would be smacking into them while dancing, a few times they almost tripped over furniture they couldn't see, a wall would occasionally clip their shoulder, and then there were the rude people who weren't going to move and keep on talking and ignoring them.

"This is supposed to be _fun_ right? Not some sort of punishment?" Carly called sarcastically to Blake over the blustering commotion, wincing as she rammed her knee once more into some object down below.

"WHAT?" Blake bellowed while cupping his hand around his ear to indicate that she needed to speak up, apparently he didn't hear her, or chose not to.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Never mind!" She proclaimed. Blake just gave her thumbs up but grimaced when a random girl shoved him out of the way.

Two near trippings, four shovings, seven clippings of shoulders, and one stubborn rude person later, the three of them finally arrived at the bar, they were relieved to have finally made it, but their grins soon turned into frowns when they couldn't find an opening.

"This is so damn frustrating!" Paige shrieked with agitation. Carly second that statement with a nod, but Blake tried to squeeze his way in.

"What do you two ladies want?"

"Just get us a beer damn it," Paige answered for the both of them.

Carly frowned, she didn't want a beer, she was more in the mood for maybe a Strawberry Daiquiri or a Pina Colada, something that was frozen and blended but had rum in it to give her a shot to the brain.

Paige caught Carly's expression and furrowed her brows together, she sighed. "Alright, what did you want?"

"Huh?" Carly's blue-green eyes blinked up at the blonde's vivid blue. Paige put her hands on her hips and gave her a look. Carly finally understood what she meant, "Oh, no, it's fine. I'll settle for a beer," Carly wasn't going to make a fuss over a silly little beverage; it would just be stupid and a waste of time.

"I could always tell Blake to change it."

"No, no, no, I don't want to make it difficult, look he's already ordering them."

"So?" She was then about to get Blake's attention but Carly grabbed her arm.

"No, I don't want to make a fuss over drinks."

"Carly, you _are_ making a fuss by not letting me change it." Paige shot back. Carly blinked realizing Paige was right. That was Paige; she liked to tilt the argument to her advantage to give her more leverage so she'd get her way by leaving her opponent feeling guilty, that was her game and she usually won it too, but not this time, this time Carly caught on and decided to play.

"I'm not making the fuss, you are!" She hissed. "You're the one being stubborn enough to want to change my order, if you would get off my case then there would be nothing to fuss about."

Apparently that comment caught Paige completely off guard, she was taken aback for a moment before gathering her wits and biting back, "Yes, but you don't want the drink, I'm just trying to do something nice for you."

Carly felt guilty for a moment but quickly shook the feeling off, "But I _don't_ have a problem with it, besides, you're the one being stubborn and difficult, I'm okay with my drink, _you_ just want to complicate things because that's your style."

"Nonsense I–!" She was cut short though when her boyfriend came along and passed them their beer bottles. Carly gave Paige a little smirk of victory and Paige wrinkled her nose and gave a small scowl in defeat before deciding to change the subject for the better. "Bottles babe? I thought you had more class than that."

"Who cares, the contents the same." Blake answered before taking a swig. "Look, I dunno about you two, but that music is just begging for me to dance to, so I'll see you whenever."

Paige squealed with delight and grabbed Blake's hand and disappeared into the crowd of dancing students. Carly just stood there slightly bewildered, first she wondered why the two of them would bring their drinks with them if they were going to dance, second she wondered why the hell they abandoned her, and her last thought was what the fuck she was going to do to entertain herself.

She sighed and trudged off deciding to explore the place. She made her way upstairs which wasn't nearly as crowded as down, but it was practically hormone heaven, every bedroom door Carly opened there would be a pair of horny student making out on the bed or attempting to get past first base.

She opened a door down the hall and to her left and found that she opened the door to a porcelain tile bathroom. Sounds of moaning and groaning brought Carly's attention to the counter and her eyes went wide with shock and she was frozen with embarrassment.

A male student was sitting on the counter with his pants down to his ankles and his girlfriend, or whom Carly presumed was his girlfriend, was giving him head. They were both too wrapped up in their pleasure to notice Carly when she first came in.

"Take it all you dirty girl," He moaned with his eyes shut as her head bobbed up and down buried in his crotch, after about a moment he finally opened his eyes and looked in the direction where the dumbstruck Carly stood. He knitted his eyebrows into a scowl, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked stupidly and Carly mentally swore and kicked herself, 'Of course you're interrupting something stupid, what kind of a question is that?'

"Yeah, you're disturbing my blow job," He barked, his girlfriend looked up dazed and began to look around, before the guy gently directed her back to what she was suppose to be doing. "Get, unless of course you're interested in a threesome."

Carly wrinkled her nose in disgust and gave him a repulsive look, "Ew," she answered simply with utter abhorrence, but then received a glare from the two of them, "You know what…I think I'll leave you two alone," She squeaked nervously before slamming the door shut behind her trying to erase her memory of the scene she just witnessed, although it became difficult to forget once she heard the students moaning once more.

"Maybe I should go explore outside," Carly told herself as she wandered to the staircase, she passed a dirty blonde with shaggy hair that she recognized as Travis. 'Might as well warn him about the rooms.' She stopped in her tracks and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He spun around and his blue-green eyes met hers, "What?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, you might want to clean the bathrooms and bedrooms when everyone leaves,"

"What'd you do?" He demanded in an accusing tone.

"Me? No, I didn't do anyone but, uh, in that bathroom," she pointed to the one she just came out of, "Well, someone's getting sucked off."

Travis looked at her blankly, "Thanks for the warning…at least, I think. Hey, um, by the way, have you seen Rebecca?" He asked.

Carly didn't even need to think, "Nope, I've just run into a bunch of people I don't know."

"Riiiight, well, I'm off to find her," He turned to leave but paused, "Which reminds me, you're Carly Jones right?" She nodded and Travis continued, "Steven's looking for you," he said simply before getting back to his search to find his girlfriend.

'Oh god, no.' Was all Carly could think as she wandered about the mansion, she didn't know where she was going, her feet just dragged her around. Eventually she strolled out into the back yard and the scent of whatever the stoners were doing snapped her out of her trance.

Carly pinched her nose shut and got as far away from the odor as possible, which was by the pool. She watched in awe as drunken college idiots committed crimes against stupidity and idiocy itself.

Students were diving off the roof of the mansion and into the pool; seniors were stripping innocent freshmen of their clothing down to their undergarments duck taped them to trees while gagging them with old sweaty gym socks and torturing them in various ways, such as covering them with sticky sweet substances so insects would be attracted to them; some students were attempting to light fireworks only to foolishly engulf their own clothing in flames and try putting it out with booze, only to build up the fire as a result, but they eventually managed to douse the flames when a little light bulb went off in one of the imbecile's head that to put out a fire you need water. Apparently the fat student that was streaking earlier had recruited some students to join him in the wonderful chaotic world of streaking; they would shock people, act grotesque, and even do a little jig behind an unsuspecting victim and cause them to go ten shades of crimson in a heartbeat.

Carly didn't know whether to chortle with amusement or sigh at how pathetic their intelligence was. Instead she shrugged and decided to wander back into the mansion to get smashed just so she could forget all the gruesome things she saw this night. As she reached the sliding glass door and was about to step in, a hand grasped her arm and tugged at her causing Carly to almost lose her balance.

Carly turned around and was ready to tell the jerk off but stepped back slightly when her gaze met Steven's.

"Hey," he began with a slur, "I've been lookin' for ya."

Carly narrowed her eyes and stared at him, he looked like a mess, not that he ever looked like he had his shit together. His black hair was rumpled and unkempt, his jeans were hanging low, his wifebeater had a bit of booze slopped on to it, and he smelled of alcohol, cologne, sweat, and drugs, the mixture of the four odors created an intoxicating stench, it made Carly want to vomit.

"So I've heard," she answered coolly. She didn't care really; she just wanted to get away from him, so the sooner the conversation ended, the sooner she could get the fuck away.

"Yea, wanna talk to ya,"

"About what?" Carly asked in her same cold tone.

"Well, pretty thing, when you going to come back to papa and show me some lovin'?" He asked with a twisted grin.

Carly gave him a scowl filled with utmost loathing, "I can't believe you," She spat, "We're over, we've been over, we're never getting back together, get over it!"

The grin fell off Steven's face immediately, "We ain't over till I say it's over!" He snarled taking a step towards Carly, who took one step back.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Oh please, we technically weren't even together!"

"Oh yeah, well what about that–!" He was cut short by Carly's agitated yells.

"–I was drunk! All you did was plant lies in my head, that's what you do; take advantage of drunk girls, get laid, feed them bullshit, abuse them and throw them away. You're just pissed off that you never made it past first base with me and now you want to get in my pants!" She yelled.

"Didn't stop you on going on dates with me!" He hollered back at her.

"Yeah, like, um, how many?" Carly pretended to think, "Oh yeah, like _seven_, and only for four and a half months! Face the facts, we're done, nothing happened but a harmless fling, now grow up." Carly sneered before turning and preparing to leave.

Steven seized her arm and pulled her back, "You bitch! How dare you say that!"

Carly was too pissed off to argue or wrestle out of his grip, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she took a large gulp of air and shrieked. "RAPE! RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S THREATENING TO RAPE ME!" She screamed, but Steven quickly covered her mouth to muffle her screams and attempted to do some damage control by explaining the situation to all the people staring at them.

"It's alright folks, she's okay, she's just so stoned and wasted that she's hallucinating and doesn't even –Ouch!" Steven yelped when Carly bit down hard on his hand and she tasted blood in her mouth ('Gross, even his blood and skin taste like toxic, I think I'm going to be sick'), Steven stared at his hand horrified that she broke the skin. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" He roared as she broke out of his grasp.

"Don't listen to him!" Carly cried exasperated to the bewildered students staring at the scene in front of them, "He's an abusive man! All he wants to do is fuck me!"

Steven at that moment probably would've struck at Carly; she even braced herself for the blow by shutting her eyes tightly and using her arms as a shield over her head if the students were too stoned and drunk to do anything about it, but the hit never came. Carly slowly opened her eyes and saw Steven was being restrained by a bunch of jocks. Steven was attempting to wrestle out of them but it was futile, so instead he began screaming all sorts of crazy threats and profanities at Carly.

Carly cocked her head to the side while looking at the jocks, "Thank you, I appreciate it. But uh, what are you going to do to him?"

The blonde approached Carly, "Don't worry, we'll just do to him what we do to all abusive assholes like him, we'll bind him to that tree for the rest of the night." He said with a slight wink.

Carly smiled, "Once again, thank you." She said before heading inside to maybe find Blake and Paige and tell them what just happened.

* * *

Carly sighed as she sat at the bar, she hadn't found Blake or Paige so she decided to wait at the bar and get sloshed to help herself forget about all the horrifying things she saw tonight; the streaking, the blow job, horny students, Steven, the insanity occurring outside, all of it, she wanted it swept away from her memory bank. 'I wish I could forget all about Steven, and pretend I never met him,' she mused to herself as she stared down at the amber colored liquid in her glass. She was suddenly beginning to feel light headed and giddy; it felt as if the alcohol was beginning to take its intoxicating effect on Carly, but she was still sober enough to carry on a conversation apparently. 

"Well, well, well; I just can't stop running into you can I Carly Jones?" A familiar distinct voice asked from behind her causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

Carly shut her eyes, 'Can't be him can it?' She turned around in her stool and found herself getting lost in a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, yup; it was him, "Hi Wade," she greeted with a bit of a groan, as she looked him up and down from head to toe. He certainly was easier on the eyes than Steven; Wade was actually well kept together.

He took a seat next to Carly and he curiously gazed at Carly with a perplexed expression fixated on his face. "Hey, um, are you alright? I could go, I mean you seem like you're having a bad day and I don't want to be a burden or anything."

Carly quickly glanced at him, he was staring at her and it made her feel nervous for some reason, but she didn't want him to go. "No, you're fine," She said but then he gave her a confused look and Carly realized the error in her sentence and attempted to mend it but only made it worse in the process. "No wait, that's not what I meant, I mean not to say that you aren't good looking or anything, cause I mean you are and stuff," Carly exclaimed frantically and quickly only to groan in the end, 'My head hurts,' she sighed and gathered her thoughts. "What I meant to say is," but Wade's laughing cut her off. She frowned at him, 'Is he ridiculing me?'

When he finally finished getting a kick out of Carly's overreacting, he gave her an amused look. "Relax, it's alright, I get what you mean, you just phrased it wrong right?"

Carly nodded embarrassed with herself. "So, I'm surprised to see you here single, after all, a good looking guy like you should be able to hook up in an instant at a place like this." Carly stated a bit shocked while inwardly feeling a little bit hopeful. True she barley knew him, but it made her feel better to know that she wasn't the only one that was single, and she couldn't help but feel like she had some sort of animal attraction towards Wade.

Wade sighed, it was more of a depressed sounding sigh then a dreamy or happy one, "Uh, well, I was here with my girlfriend," Carly felt her heart sink slightly, "excuse me, I mean _ex-girlfriend_, as of tonight I'm officially flying solo." He corrected and Carly felt her spirits lift slightly, 'Well, at least he's available.' "But I could ask you the same, why aren't you here with anyone, after all, you are a reasonably attractive girl." He asked but mentally added, 'Reasonably attractive my ass, she's drop dead gorgeous.'

Carly giggled slightly, "Well, for one thing, I recently got out of a bad relationship, and so I need a bit of time to recover, and the second thing is that Mr. Right still hasn't come along," She admitted coyly. "But, what made you go solo tonight?"

"Eh, caught some guy eating out my girlfriend in the bathroom." He answered.

Carly's eyes widened, "Was this the bathroom upstairs, that had white porcelain tiles? And did your ex-girlfriend have dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing something like a denim skirt and hoodie, and was the guy a red-head?" She reluctantly asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked slightly dazed about her strange questions.

"Oh shit," Carly squeaked. "I caught your ex giving that guy head earlier in the bathroom and I told Travis about it. I thought she was his girlfriend, what a two-timing bitch, I'm sorry for you Wade." She apologized sincerely, no matter how you look at it, being cheated on hurt, it was going to scar you for a while she realized it was going to be a long time before Wade wants to jump back into another relationship, she figure she should at least be a friend towards him.

"Ah, well, don't be sorry, I was going to break up with her anyways, all we did was argue and scream at each other, hell, even make up sex sucked, and didn't really make amends for long, soon after, we'd be at each others throats again." He explained in a slightly optimistic tone.

Carly winced slightly, "I never imagined you as the kind of guy that would argue; you struck me as rather passive."

A smile tugged at the corners of Wade's mouth, "Trust me, I thought so too, but damn it, there's a limit as to how much shit I can take and that woman, just, wow, she was just so whiney, clingy, needy, and well, immature to put it simply. I'm quite surprised I put up with it for so long. And your last relationship?"

"Another long story, for another time," She answered.

Wade shrugged, "I gotcha." Then he grinned slightly at her and decide to poke fun at her, "Do you really think I'm good looking?"

Carly felt herself blush, "Um, hey, you called me attractive, so spill it!"

Wade began to chuckle and he ruffled his hair slightly and Carly caught on that it was a joke and joined in with her giggling.

The two of them continued their chatting, they talked about nothing, and they talked about everything. It was until Carly's fourth drink that Wade noticed her words began to slur more often than not.

"Err, are you alright?" He asked when Carly suddenly began to clutch her head in pain.

"The music…loud…" She groaned thickly.

'Yeah, I take it you're not okay this time.' He told himself. "You're here with Blake and Paige right?" Carly nodded slowly and Wade stood up and began to rub her neck in a circular motion to ease her pain a bit, "Alright, I'm going to see if I can find them, I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere." He whispered softly into her ear.

She let out a moan to indicate that she understood and Wade went off into the crowd to search for her friends.

Carly buried her face in her hands, she couldn't think straight, she heard someone plop down next to her but she paid them no attention, at least until he spoke in an all too familiar voice that drunk or sober, Carly recognized.

"Hey babe,"

Her blue-green eyes went wide, '_Steven…'_

* * *

"Blake! Paige!" Wade bellowed through the dancing mess of people. 

He made his way all throughout the mansion, calling their names, but being unsuccessful in finding them. It was really beginning to frustrate him to the point where he gave up.

He slowly made his way back to the bar still scanning for any signs of Blake and, or Paige. When he got back he found Carly trying to push another guy off of her.

"Stop it Steven!" She cried while trying to shove him away from her, Wade immediately intervened.

He tapped this Steven guy on the shoulder, "What do you want?" he growled.

"I think maybe you should leave her alone, or are you too mentally incapacitated to understand what the word 'stop' mean?"

"Huh?" Steven said dumbly, "No idea what you said man. She's my girl and she's so loaded, she's shit-faced and can't even remember I'm her boyfriend and I'm going to take her home."

"I am not shit-faced! Loaded maybe, but not shit-faced! My name is Carly Jones and you're a sick fuck that doesn't even deserve to be a human being!" She screeched; she looked up at Wade and her eyes just pleaded for him to knock him out.

"See, there she goes calling me a sick fuck again, believe me dude, she just gets crazy when she's drunk and doesn't remember a thing."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Steven nodded eagerly. "Because when I was talking to her earlier while she was sober, she told me that she just got out of a bad relationship, I take it you're the one she's talking about."

Steven frowned, "I see she's feeding you that 'I'm single' bullshit."

"It is not bullshit! We are over!" Steven turned to Carly and glowered at her, he grasped her hair and was ready to yank on it and almost smacked her hard across the face but that was where Wade drew the line.

Wade clasped his hand around the back of Steve's neck and roughly turned him around, "Hey buddy," He started in an angry tone, but he never finished his sentence because he was too enraged to speak, he clutched his hand into a fist and punched him squarely and brutally in the jaw.

Steven fell to the floor and staggered to get up but he couldn't and clutched his jaw in pain.

Wade helped Carly off her seat and he winced at the bloody mess he caused Steven's face to be. He turned to a distressed Carly, "Do you think I was too hard on him?" He asked.

"Oh no, he didn't deserve that," Carly started and Wade began to feel guilty. Carly walked over to the crumbled mass that was Steven on the floor, "You were far too easy on him; he defiantly deserves more pain than that." Carly retracted her leg and kicked Steven hard in the groin; he withered in pain and began to scream at Carly again.

Wade scowled and approached Carly, "Disrespectful little shit, he deserves a kick in the gut for being so rude to you." He stated, and he probably would've kicked him too if Carly hadn't begun her groaning again.

"Did you find Blake and Paige? I can't think right, I can't see straight." And Carly began to stumble when she took an uneasy step and she probably would've fallen too if Wade hadn't caught her in time.

'Oh yeah, I left because she was sloshed and needed Blake or Paige to take her home,' He realized as he began to support Carly. It was a little awkward to say the least, with each step she took she became more and more uneasy to the point where Wade didn't trust her walking on her own two feet anymore. He wondered at first how he was going to support her, he was a foot taller than her so slinging her arm around his neck wasn't going to work; he figured the best way was to carry her.

He swung both of arms around his neck and Carly straddled on his back with him grasping onto her thighs to make sure she wouldn't fall. Since he couldn't find either of Carly's friends he figured he could just drop her off wherever she lived.

He exited the loud lively mansion, and into the dead of the silent night, it was actually kind of nice to be away from that headache inducing music. Carly absent-mindedly nuzzled her face into the crook of Wade's neck trying to get comfortable. At first he was a little startled but remembered Carly was probably dizzy from her intoxicating drinks and wasn't aware of much going on around her since he beat Steven.

"Now where did I park my car again?" He mused to himself before remembering he parked it in a whole other section of the neighborhood, he silently cursed his stupidity for parking so far away and actually contemplated whether or not he should leave Carly there for a moment to fetch his car and come back for her. He went against his judgment and held onto Carly not trusting that she might be there when he came back.

Wade began to stride to the direction of his car while firmly holding on to Carly, 'She's so light,' he noted. A few moments later he came across his beloved crimson 1968 Dodge Charger. Wade sighed with relief that he finally found his car. Using one hand he fished into the pocket of his jeans and retrieved his keys and unlocked the car.

He opened the passenger side first and settled Carly in who was moaning and groaning slightly in response from her sudden change in position. Wade got into the driver side and turned on the ignition. As he left the neighborhood he lightly shook Carly awake.

"Carly, where do you live?" He asked.

Carly's eyes fluttered open slightly and she thought for a moment, "Uh, um…I don't think I remember…" She groaned.

Wade sighed, he supposed he could just take her to his place to crash one night, and he could take her back to wherever she lived in the morning, it was no big deal, he'd recap everything to Blake and Paige later.

"Oh yeah, and Carly?" He said softly.

"Wha?"

"Please don't puke in this car." He said in a half-joking manner and in a half-serious manner.

"You got it," Carly nestled her head into the leather seat and let out a small sigh and stated something so true it made Wade snicker a smidge. "Men and their cars." And then she was out like a light, lightly sleeping in his car.

When Wade pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, he carried Carly into the lobby; he approached the elevator but groaned when he saw that it was out of order. He now had to walk up seven flights of stairs, 'Man, I'm going to be so wiped after this; I might just collapse in bed too.'

As he walked up the stairs he came across people shooting him strange, bewildered, or dirty looks for having a young woman straddled around his back. Wade didn't even bother to explain to them it wasn't what it looked like, he just figured to let them think what they want to think.

When he had one flight left to go his legs ached in protest to move, his breathing had become heavy, and he was heaving himself and Carly up the stairs.

Carly was so engrossed in her relaxed sleepy state of mind; she absent-mindedly began traced small circles on Wade's chest. Wade glanced up at the sleeping girl, 'Well, I see someone's enjoying the free ride,' He mentally jeered, but he meant that in a light hearted playful way. 'She looks so peaceful and calm, glad she's able to relax considering what just happened to her.'

Wade finally reached his level and tread over to his apartment. He didn't have a roommate but he did have an extra bed so Carly could sleep in the spare bed. He opened the door and lightly set Carly down on his bed so he could set up the other bedroom.

When he came back to collect her she had already buried herself in his king-sized bed and got comfortable, he found her discarded shoes not far from the bed. Wade exhaled and raised an eyebrow, "Alright, I guess I'll go sleep in the other bed," He said to himself while going in his drawers to change into his sleeping gear. As he walked pass the bed Carly lightly grasped his wrist and tugged slightly in a pleading manner.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," She whimpered in a begging tone.

Wade pushed back his bangs, only for them to fall back into place over his forehead again anyways, and snickered slightly, 'Alright, just let me change, and I'll be back."

Carly let go of his wrist and Wade went into the bathroom to change into his gray sweatpants and a black tee shirt. He crawled into bed next to Carly and shut off the lights before the both of them dozed off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woo! I've finally managed to make a chapter well over ten pages, (almost twenty!). Yeah, see clearly this chapter alone bumped the rating up to M, eh heh-heh. Nice bit of Wade/Carly fluff, woot. And who knows if Steven will come back, who knows. (shifty eyes) I'm just fooling with you, even I don't know! 

Well, hope the chapter was enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Just Another Pawn or Puppet in a Game

Author's notes: Here you guys go for another chapter, oh, yeah, in my last chapter I know I changed this for some people, but other people who read it earlier, I changed how long Carly dated Steven to about four and a half months, everyone got it (readers nod) good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs, if they happen to have the same name as you/someone you know/an OC of yours it is purely coincidence.

* * *

Carly's eyes slowly fluttered open she groaned at the migraine that came with her rude awakening. She noticed the bed smelled nice, like fresh cut grass after a long downpour of rain, Carly never recalled her bed having this kind of scent. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while yawning silently and rolled over on to her back and glanced around the room before realizing she never recognized this room and it wasn't her.

Carly's breathing became quick and heavy and she felt herself slowly become panic-stricken. She didn't know where the hell she was, what she was doing there, and most importantly whom she was with. All sorts of nasty scenarios ran through her head only to make her headache worse and worse than it already was.

A light snoring cut through Carly's thoughts and she looked over to her left to see someone snoozing next to her, his chest rising and falling in sync, but all Carly could see was the back of his head for his face was turned away from her.

She sat up and leaned against the bedpost and began to calm herself down, 'Alright Carly, just relax girl, you can get through this. Clothes on me?' She glanced down at herself from under the covers and noted she was still in top and slacks from last night, her shoes were nowhere to be found though. 'Check, clothes on him?' Carly glanced once more under the sheets and sighed with relief when she saw he was clothed too. 'Check. Good, now, just wake him up and ask to go home.' She instructed herself.

Carly leaned over and lightly tapped the guy on his shoulder, "Excuse me," she whispered softly trying to wake him up. He grunted and stirred before rolling over and Carly couldn't help but smile when she saw it was just Wade and she was overreacting over nothing.

Wade sat up and leaned against the bedpost while he yawned and stretched his arms slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Carly up sitting right next to him with a curious expression fixated on her face. "Morning Carly," He greeted sounding slightly groggy.

"Well, good morning to you too, ow," Carly lightly clenched her head in pain once more when anguish over took her like a tidal wave of agony just came and smashed her down.

"Hangover?" Wade asked.

"I guess…" She winced in agony once more.

"Bathroom is the first door on your right when you leave this room in case you can't hold your liquor," Wade explained while pointing it out to her.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty good at keeping what's in my stomach down, but do you have and Advil or Midol or something that relieves migraines? Headaches I can't deal with and could do without." She requested while keeping one hand over her forehead, massaging her temples.

"Right, I'll be right back." He replied before getting up and leaving to fetch Carly something to ease her anguish.

Carly sat there, thinking about what he did for her. 'Why? Why did he do this? I barely know him, why didn't he just leave me behind for Blake and Paige, why did he get involved?' All those unanswered questions made Carly's head spin, 'Just _why?_' was all she wanted to know.

While Carly sat deep in thought pondering over why, Wade returned with a glass of water in hand and two pills in hand. He sat down on the bed, which startled Carly since she was unaware of his presence.

"Here," he held out his hand with the two medicine tablets and Carly accepted them and downed them with the water. "What a night last night eh?"

Carly gave him a lopsided smile before downing the rest of her water, "Yeah, I guess, I'm never going to let Paige convince me to go to a party again."

Wade chuckled slightly, "So, um, who exactly was that Steven guy?" He finally asked giving in to his curiosity.

Carly's expression seemed to darken, Wade immediately regretted asking because he could see that the subject of him seemed to disturb her. Just as Wade was about to tell her to forget about it, she sighed in defeat.

"He's my ex-boyfriend…" She mumbled. "Still can't believe I went out with that…that…asshat! God he drives me nuts."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "Why'd you date him?"

"I dunno really, I guess because he was like my comfort zone I suppose. Even though he would treat me like a goddess just to butter me up, it felt nice to mean something to someone, it feels good that you're needed and wanted or yearned for ya' know? When I was down, Steven would make me feel like I was the center of his universe and if I left him, he'd be devastated and might do something crazy. Even if it all was just a lie and a bunch of bullshit he was spewing, I guess, it just made me feel important and loved, I was so blinded by his compliments I didn't even really see who he was…I was just being…selfish. I'm not much better than him I suppose. He was just there to stroke my ego." Carly replied sadly.

Wade nodded, he had never experienced it, but he had a feeling he could only imagine what she meant, pride can be a person's greatest weakness, but there was one thing she was wrong about. "You're not worse than him, what he did was just a ploy and you fell for it, many people fall for it and eventually go far enough to do what he wants. It's not your fault."

"Is it? Because he was like the devil whispering in my ear and I bought every word he said. Idle hands are the devil's tools." Carly countered.

"Look, it's not worth beating yourself up over that guy, just forget it, it's all in the past, you shouldn't turn yourself into looking like the bad guy, a puppet is controlled by the puppet master, he was behind it all, he just manipulated you into buying it. You were just a pawn as far as he was concerned, just someone to brag to his friends that he got laid!" Wade snapped harshly. Normally, he would be nice to her and such but she was so persistent to find an excuse to blame herself that he had to be aggressive so Carly could get it through her pretty little head it wasn't her fault.

Carly winced upon hearing these words, not only because he said it so harshly, but because there was truth within those words, and the truth hurts. She really was nothing but a pawn in Steven's little game, she was just a puppet, someone to use and later throw away. She couldn't help but feel infuriated at how easily she was fooled, easy to take advantage of. She wanted to take her anger out on Wade, 'But,' she realized, 'it's not his fault, he was just stating what's true, I have no one to blame but myself.' A mental war began to rage in her head about who's fault it was and it was beginning to tear away at the inside of her mind.

Part of her said everything was her fault for being so easily fooled, another portion of her said it was Steven's fault because he's a master strategist that does it frequently and knows how to corrupt girls and have them wrapped around his pinky, another part of her just wanted to punch Steven and throw a temper tantrum or cry or have a fit or something that would show the world her suffering. Carly absentmindedly clutched the blanket tightly in distress while trying to figure out which voice in her head was right.

Wade watched intently as Carly sat on the bed only guessing what war waged in her mind, but he could tell she was debating it intently just by the look in her cerulean eyes.

"Why?" She suddenly muttered from out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Why?" Carly repeated softly.

"Err, why what?" Wade asked purely puzzled about her question.

"Why didn't you just leave me behind last night? Why did you get involved, I've proven I'm nothing but trouble haven't I?" She clarified in monotone.

"Oh, well, you're my friend Carly, if I left you there unattended by anyone, God knows what could've happened to you, someone might've taken you home, and I'm not talking about just Steven, I mean any guy who's willing to take advantage of a drunk girl like that. And, well, someone like you deserves to be treated better than that, and I know it's weird to wake up in a bed with you and I didn't take advantage of you or anything–and that's the truth too, but I respect you and I couldn't stand to think of someone mistreating you for their own selfish lust and desire. If I found Blake or Paige you'd be in your own apartment, but I couldn't find them so trusting you with no one but myself I brought you here.

And you're not nothing but trouble, stop being so hard on yourself, you're not a good for nothing either before you even get that idea." Wade explained.

Carly silently nodded and finally gave him a knowing smile; to signal to him the she understood that he meant every word and she took it to heart. She suddenly gave him a tight embrace, which startled Wade at first, but he returned it till she finally pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked.

"A thank you, for everything." Her smile lit up the room, and Wade couldn't help but notice how much nicer the room seemed to be with Carly just in it.

"C'mon, I'll go take a shower and I'll take you out for lunch." He suggested.

"Oh no, you've already–" She began to decline his offer but she was shushed when Wade gingerly pushed his finger against her full heart shaped lips signaling her he won't take no for an answer.

"Nonsense, I insist, a cute girl like you deserves to be taken out and spoiled every once in a while."

Carly blushed and finally nodded in defeat. Wade smiled and headed in the direction of the bathroom to shower leaving a Carly behind and feeling rather hot and lightly touching her lips from contact with Wade's finger. She couldn't help but notice the room seemed gloomier without him.

* * *

A/N: OMG, what a crappy chapter. Sorry guys…I'm running low on inspiration here, I'm still thinking about what the next chappie should be about. Anyways I'll try and update sooner. 


End file.
